Thel 'Vadam/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes from the Arbiter.Halo 2 and Halo 3 Halo 2 *"There was only one ship." - In the beginning of The Heretic level, in the Council's Chamber. *"Yes. They called it, the Pillar of Autumn." - To the Prophet of Truth. *"It fled. As we set fire to their planet." - To the Prophet of Mercy, about the Pillar of Autumn. *"Blinded?" - To the Prophet of Regret. *"No." - To the Prophet of Regret. *"Noble Hierarchs. Surely you understand, that once the Parasite attacked-" *"By the time I learned the Demon's intent.. There was nothing I could do." - to the Prophets, trying to explain Halo's destruction. *"I will continue my campaign against the humans!" - to the Prophet Of Truth. *"If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." - To Tartarus. *"I am already dead." - To the Prophet of Truth, in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter." - to the Prophet of Truth, who asked him, does he know, where he is. *"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence". - to the Prophets of Truth an Mercy. *"What use am I? I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle-" *"What of the Council?" *"What would you have your Arbiter do?" - places the helmet upon his head. *"Nothing ever will." - to Rtas 'Vadum, about Mark of Shame. *"That makes two of us." - to Rtas 'Vadum, who made clear, that the Arbiter's life means nothing to him. *"What is it?" - to Rtas 'Vadum, at the beginning of The Oracle level. *"We shall force him out." - to Rtas 'Vadum, about Sesa 'Refumee. *"The cable. I'm going to cut it. Get everyone back to the ships!" *"Turn, heretic." - to Sesa Refumee, in the hangar. *"Who has taught you these lies?" *"The Oracle!" - when spoted 343 Guilty Spark. *"That is the Oracle!" - to Tartarus, who catched 343 Guilty Spark. *"We have always been your protectors." - To the Prophet if Truth, after changing of the Guard. *"The human who killed the Prophet of Regret ... Who was it?" - to Tartarus, on the Phantom flying to the Halo's surface. *"The Demon is here?" *"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." - To Tartarus. *"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." - Rtas 'Vadum, in the beginning of Quarantine Zone level. *"The Icon ... is my responsibility." - To Tartarus, after fighting with Miranda Keyes and Johnson. *"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" - When Tartarus is going to kill the Arbiter. *"Demon!" - When meeting with the Master Chief. *"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk!" - To Gravemind. *"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Demon. It shall not harm another." - To the Master Chief. *"Murdered. By the Brutes." - About the Councilors, to Rtas 'Vadum. *"What is that place?" - to Rtas 'Vadum, in the beginnig of The Great Journey level. *"I must get inside." *"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." - To Johnson, who's in the Scarab. *"Tartarus, stop." - Entering the Control Room. *"Put down the Icon." - To Tartarus. *"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." *"Is it? Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" - When Tartarus accused him of heresy. *"The Sacred Rings, what are they?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Those who made the rings, what happened to the Forerunners?" *"... Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us." *"And where, Oracle, is that?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, after killing Tartarus. Halo 3 *"Were it so easy."(Beginning of Sierra 117 when the Arbiter and The Chief meet, and during the ending ceremony for the MIA/KIA soldiers and the presumed-dead Master Chief.) *"We must go. The Brutes have our scent." - Beginning of Sierra 117. *""The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" - to Brute corpse. *"Stop staring at me!" (To Master Chief if player stares idly at him for a long time, unknown if IWHBYD is needed.) *"The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies. Rebel, or all your hives will perish!". (To a swarm of Drones in Crow's Nest.) *"Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or meat for their bellies, I do not know. Let us be careful." - in Crow's Nest level. *"See how they bait their trap? I will help you spring it". - to the Master Chief. *"It(salvation)will not last!" - to the Prophet of Truth. *"I will have my revenge on a Prophet, not a plague!" (To the Prophet of Truth on the Ark.) *"Things look different, without the Prophet's lies clouding my vision. But I would like to see our own home, to know that it is safe." - Rtas 'Vadum *"Fear not, for we have made it so." - The Arbiter, referring to Sanghelios *"By your word, Arbiter." - Rtas 'Vadum *"Take us home." (To Rtas 'Vadum after Arbiter was brought on board Shadow of Intent at the end of Halo 3) *"We trade one villain for another." (To the Master Chief, referring to the betrayal of the Gravemind *"No, this is our fight, and I will see it finished." (To Rtas 'Vadum) *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" (On The Storm, after arriving by Pelican.) *"In a better time... I would have called him a friend." (If Master Chief is killed any time during game play.) *"Welcome to the Social." (Floodgate, IWHBYD skull. This is also the Microsoft Zune catchphrase.} *"You shot me, fool!" " (If shot by player. (IWHBYD skull) *"Did he betray us in some way?"(If you kill a marine) *"Did you know he fights with us?" (If you betray an ally). *"Cursed parasite! Rise up and I will kill you, again and again!" (Referring to the Flood). *"Why do you shoot me?" (If you shoot him) *"Open your eyes demon!" (If you shoot him) *"Slothful runts. Kill them as they sleep." (On the Ark, to John-117, when coming upon several sleeping Grunts.) *"No, I will not be shamed. Not again, not by you." (On the level The Storm when he encounters the Prophet of Truth hologram) *"We're allies." (If you shoot him) *"Now is not the time for things like that." (If you shoot him) *"Save your fire for the Brutes." (If you shoot him) *"CEASE at once!" (If you shoot him) *"Stop that!" (If you shoot him) *"Be careful!" (If you shoot him) *"Don't shoot ME!" (If you shoot him) *"Do not provoke my wrath!" (If you shoot him) *"Our alliance!" (If you shoot him) *"He was OUR ally!! (If you kill an Elite or Marine.) * "The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the prophets will be punished." (before entering to the place where the sleeping grunts are) Related Articles *The Arbiter *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' Sources Category:Pages with Quotes Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) Category: Quotes